EL LADO OCULTO DE MICHIRU
by LENITA ARMSTRONG
Summary: Haruka recuerda una noche especial llena de Pasión y cosas extraordinarias al descubrir que su amante cuando bebe alcohol tiene un lado oculto muy travieso.


Esa noche era muy especial, Haruka jugaba con una pelotita que tenía en sus manos, mientras que esperaba que Michiru escogiera el vestido apropiado para la ocasión, pero ésta no se decidía, daba vueltas y vueltas por toda la habitación algo indecisa,

"¡No tengo nada que ponerme!" Exclamó la chica de cabello agua-marina.

Mientras seguía revolcando su closet, Haruka solo miraba asombrada de la cantidad de ropa que volaba por los cielos y caía sobre ella,

"¿No tienes nada que ponerte?" dijo Haruka algo perpleja todavía.

Haruka no entendía porqué no podía ponerse un vestido de gala cualquiera del armario ¡y listo! Abriendo salido hace tiempos de la casa.

"Igualmente todo lo que se ponga Michiru le queda espectacular" se decía Haruka para sus adentros.

Pero Michiru insistía que no tenía ropa, siguiendo el desorden por toda la habitación… Ese día se habían acordado de que era la boda de Usagi y Mamoru, y la noticia hacía más de un mes que la habían recibido, pero se les había borrado por completo de sus mentes porque ese día Haruka y Michiru iban de salida ellas solas para su casa de veraneo en la playa y tomaron la noticia muy por encima, pero nada más no se volvieron a acordar de aquél acontecimiento, y como no se les iba a olvidar si esas vacaciones fueron más que espectaculares para ellas dos…

Haruka recordó allí sentada en el sillón aquella noche tan apasionada y ardiente que tuvieron el primer día que llagaron allí, no esperaban que algo espectacular pasase, porque con sólo el roce de sus pieles y el sentir muy cerca sus cuerpos o labios la pasión comenzaba a surgir de inmediato… Haruka reaccionó algo ruborizada en sus mejillas cuando Michiru gritó emocionada:

"¡Lo tengo!" Haruka miró a la chica con un seño fruncido.

"¿Eso te vas a poner?"… Haruka.

"Si, encanto", contestó Michiru.

"eso no se ve nada encantador ni atractivo", protestó Haruka algo extrañada.

"no, no se ve interesante ahora… pero cuando me lo ponga cambiarás de parecer…" y le guiñó un ojo ^_, Haruka se sonrojó de nuevo.

"No entiendo a las chicas, son algo complicado de entender…" murmuró Haruka.

"¿A caso tu no eres una chica?" Dice Michiru con las manos en la cintura.

"¡Eh… pues… sí!, pero nunca me crié como tal…" Michiru se ríe ligeramente.

"Eso es lo que me gusta de ti… guapo" Haruka se rió también.

No podía creer que Michiru se sintiese tan atraída por una cosa tan extraña… un ser tan complicado y ambiguo como ella sola, para alguien tan dulce y amable como Michiru, pero a la vez tan indomable, impetuosa, fría y apasionada como el océano mismo. Sí, apasionada… Haruka volvió a recordar esa noche el casa de la playa… habían ya bebido unas cuantas copas de vino y estaban en la piscina… ¡Oh, cuanto amaba Michiru esa piscina!, Haruka recordaba el por qué a Michiru le apasionaba tanto el agua como a ella el viento, y lo sabía con certeza; las dueñas y amas del los elementos mas poderosos… y también sabia que si seguían bebiendo así lo que iba a suceder era más que una letal combinación con sus elementos, pero no le importó, a Haruka le divertía ver a Michiru beber, ella nuca lo hacía, o al menos no mas de una copa en la misma noche, Haruka tampoco era muy amante al alcohol, pero esa noche se sentía muy extraña, atraída por ese intrigante océano en los ojos de Michiru, por la bebida…había algo en el ambiente y de eso Haruka era muy conciente… Ya eran más de las diez de la noche y ellas habían bebido más de una botella de vino, Michiru se sentía excitada cada vez que Haruka se acercaba a ella para besarla o susurrarle algo al oído, la chica de cabello agua-marina quería más que un beso, más que un susurro y por eso fue que se salió de la piscina para ir a la orilla en donde Haruka se encontraba sentada, un extraño impulso la llevó hacia ella…Michiru quería algo más que eso, y se acercó a Haruka, la cogió de la camisa y la haló hacia ella besándola muy fuerte pero apasionadamente, Haruka no hizo nada, sólo la siguió… mientras las manos de Michiru "jugueteaban" por encima del pantalón de Haruka hasta los botones de la camisa.

"¿Estás segura que quieres hacer esto?" Dijo Haruka sarcásticamente.

"NO" respondió Michiru, "quiero hacer algo más que eso" le susurró al oído. A Haruka se le puso todo el rostro colorado.

"¡Anda cielo, tu si que eres fuego!" exclamó Haruka.

"No, no lo soy, pero quiero serlo cuando tú enciendas toda mi pasión esta noche…" Haruka solo tragó saliva, en ese instante creyó que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho…

"¡Guau… tendré que emborracharla más seguido!" pensó Haruka para sí misma.

"¡Vamos Haruka! ¿Qué esperas?" dijo Michiru saliendo de la habitación de la piscina con una tiranta del traje de baño debajo de su hombro… Haruka hizo una mueca de tonta y la siguió lenta pero instintivamente, mientras Michiru dejaba su traje de baño por el camino a su habitación y Haruka continuaba siguiéndole… Michiru estaba en todo su furor…

"¡No creí que Michiru fuera tan loca cuando bebe!" dijo Haruka entrando a la habitación.

"No, no lo sabías porque tampoco tenía idea", se oyó una voz detrás suyo cerrando la puerta.

"Michiru, querida… ¡Te vas a resfriar!" dijo Haruka bromeando con Michiru.

"No lo creo si tu me brindas algo de tu calor" susurró Michiru en el oído de su amante botándola a la cama, Haruka estaba sorprendida… ¿Cómo es que esta faceta nunca se la había conocido? Se preguntaba...

Haruka salió de su trance cuando escuchó nuevamente la voz de Michiru que la zarandeaba con toda fuerza de los hombros con una cara de tragedia, Haruka reaccionó.

"¿Qué pasa cielo?" Haruka… "¡No encuentro mis zapatos!" dijo Michiru con los ojos aguados…

"¿No los dejaste en el coche esta mañana?"… "¡No lo sé!", y salió corriendo a la cochera.

Haruka solo esperaba… en su espera eterna por Michiru se transportó a su escena favorita de sus vacaciones;… Michiru estaba sobre ella desnuda, Haruka solo la admiraba viendo su hermoso y desnudo cuerpo bañado por la luz plateada de la luna, Haruka estaba hipnotizada por aquella Michiru… una Michiru tan indomable como el mar propio… Michiru le susurraba a Haruka en el oído palabras traviesas y ardientes. Haruka estaba encantada…

Michiru siguió besándole el cuello mientras soltaba la correa del pantalón y lo mandaba al mismísimo diablo.

"¡Guau!" decía Haruka a su otro yo. "¡esto no lo me lo esperaba!", pronto su ropa íntima también salió con gran prisa, Haruka sólo podía responder a esto con besos, caricias y con algo más provocativo con sus manos para Michiru;

"¿ya has comenzado a jugar?" dijo Michiru poniendo un dedo en los labios de Haruka.

"Eh… este… pues… un poquito amor, tengo que hacer algo, ¿No?",… "¡No, no, no… el juego es mío y tú no vas a hacer nada… aún!" … "¿Qué?" exclamó Haruka… "¿No puedo?"… "¡no seas malita!"

"¡No, esta vez el control es mío y solo mío, mi querido príncipe Urano!" dice Michiru provocando más la excitación de Haruka al sacarle la camisa… "¡Oh…, pero veo que mi príncipe está muy bien proporcionado!" guiñándole un ojo a Haruka ^_

Recorrió con sus manos, boca, lengua y en fin con todo su cuerpo el maravilloso y excitante cuerpo de Ten'ou, le atraían sus pechos, no eran muy grandes, pero eran firmes y deliciosos… a lo igual que su cuello, piernas, labios, abdomen y algo más… Haruka sentía el corazón a mil… cuan maravillosa era Michiru con su boca… que parecía tan inocente, pero de puertas para adentro de su habitación era el arma de seducción mas poderosa de todas… Haruka estaba en un éxtasis profundo, estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo, pero reaccionó a tiempo,

"¡No, aún no!"… le dijo a Michiru,…. "Es mi turno" y volteó de un solo giro a su amante al lugar en donde ella estaba… "Ahora vas a ver lo que el príncipe del viento puede hacer", y miró a Michiru con picardía.

Michiru le sonrió con lujuria "¡Pues entonces veamos tus habilidades!" Haruka se apoderó rápidamente de la situación, a ella le gustaba estar más al mando que estar bajo el dominio de Michiru… el ambiente cambió afuera de la casa, ya no rugía el mar con fuerza, sino que el viento se adueño también de la situación teniendo la lluvia también como testigo; Haruka ató a Michiru a la cama y le respondió como debía ser, Michiru se retozaba en la cama de placer…

"¡Ahhh! ... Ahhhhh... ¡Aaaaay!... ¡Dios!

"¡Haruk…aaa… no pares!"… "¡No pares cielo!"

Pero entonces Haruka se detuvo… y la soltó de la cama…

"Michiru ahora eres libre" le murmuró…

"¡ahora si vas a saber de lo que soy capaz Haruka Ten'ou!" dijo Michiru jadeante de lujuria…

"¡Entonces demuéstramelo!"

Haruka y Michiru se volvieron a besar con fuerza y siguieron sus juegos de pasión, las manos de Michiru eran muy juguetonas, pero las de Haruka no se quedaban atrás, las dos llegaron al clímax total y un gran gemido de excitación y placer se oyó en toda la casa, Haruka estaba exhausta, pero Michiru… Michiru quería más….

"¡Hey, dulzura!, ¿ya te vas a dormir?"

Haruka algo inmóvil y agitada sonríe "¡Ni por un millón de yenes!, ¡tenerte así de ardiente y salvaje es algo que muy pocas veces tengo la oportunidad de disfrutar!" le dice Haruka mientras Michiru ya esta encima suyo de nuevo…

"¡Ni modo, seguiré!"… Haruka se encogió de hombros besando los senos de Michiru…

"¡Que noche aquella!" murmura Haruka un poco roja y excitada….

"¡Por fin!" grita Michiru… "¡Encontré los zapatos!, Hotaru los tenía en su habitación".

Michiru se desvistió en frente de Haruka y esta la abraza por detrás de la cintura,

"¿Tenemos que ir?..." susurra Haruka

"Acuérdate que Hotaru es la pajecita de Usagi… "

"¡Rayos!" dice Haruka.

"Ahora déjame vestir" le replica Michiru algo apresurada.

Haruka le pasa el extraño vestido, era blanco y parecía una sábana de hospital…

"¿Cómo se pondrá eso?", pensaba Haruka, definitivamente lo suyo no era la ropa femenina, no,… verla en Michiru sí, porque podía apreciar sus curvas sin fin y esas piernas largas y esbeltas, pero en ella… "¡Por Dios!" sería extraño, ya no sería ella, ya no sería ese chico apuesto por las que todas suspiran en la calle, sino una chica más del montón, pero al ver a Michiru con su traje puesto quedó boquiabierta…

"¿Me ayudas con el cabello querida?"…

"¡Claro Michiru!"… "No creía que se fuera a ver tan bien ese traje"…

"¡Te lo dije necia!"… rió Michiru, acalorando a Haruka…

Al terminar con su peinado Michiru quedó lista y Haruka solo babeaba. La diosa de los océanos había salido… "¡Que bien le quedaba esa túnica griega a Michiru!" y para armonizar su cabello estaba recogido al estilo de esa época, Haruka sólo seguía insistiendo;

"¿Tenemos que ir?", pero Michiru la miró algo seria, pero con una sonrisa divertida a la vez, la haló de la corbata y la besó.

"Luego de la reunión soy toda tuya, pero ahora no", "¡No quiero perderme la boda!"

Haruka estaba muy emocionada y la volvió a besar, pero luego le susurró en el oído a Michiru.

"pero prométeme que tomarás más de una copa esta noche", Michiru la miró con asombro y se le colorearon las mejillas;

"¡Está bien, te lo prometo!", rió.

"pero esta noche no venimos a casa,… no quiero que Set ni Hime-chan se enteren de nuestra "pequeña" travesura" murmuró Haruka en su oído… Michiru aún roja la miró con algo de picardía, la besó y la haló con fuerza hacia el auto.

"¡Vámonos que se nos hizo tarde!"

"¡Es tú culpa Michiru!..."

"Yo no tengo la despreocupada vida que tú tienes con tu ropero…."

"¡Ya lo sé Michiru!"

"Tienes que comprarme más ropa"… ^_^

"¿Qué?, la semana pasada fuimos de compras Michiru"… *_*

"¡Lo sé, es una broma!"… "y hablando de esta noche… porqué quieres que beba, ¿eh?"

"¡No, por nada!" exclamó Haruka, "Es que con ese vestido te ves muy provocativa… y esta noche no te salvas…"

"¡No, la que no se va a salvar esta noche vas a ser tú!..." ríe Michiru con su mano tapando su boca, haciendo una señal de urgencia a Haruka para que partan rápido a la boda de Usagi y Mamoru.

"OK, preciosa, vámonos pronto"

Luego de la boda y la recepción Haruka y Michiru le dijeron a Setsuna que no iban esa noche porque tenía varios asuntos pendientes que resolver… Setsuna solo las miró sonrojada y confundida…

"¡¿Eh?!" *_*

Mientras Haruka y Michiru se iban de la recepción…

Interesante, ¿No?


End file.
